


Chronicles of The Keeper

by coeruleus



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: ??? kinda, Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon Dialogue, Canon Divergence, Character Study, Gen, Historical References, Immortality, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeruleus/pseuds/coeruleus
Summary: “Humanity’s Fate will be decided by the choices you make”The journey of Kassandra of Sparta, Kassandra of nowhere, the eagle bearer, west wind... Keeper of the staff of Hermes Trismegistus. For hundreds of years, she has watched and fought Assassin's and Templars as they wage a war in the shadows. One she started with the destruction of the cult and one she was destined to end.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 31





	1. ☤ Prologue ☤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!
> 
> I haven’t published a fic in years but thanks to some awesome people in the ACfanworks discord I’ve gotten the confidence to finally write and publish this fic. Ive been planning this since mid of 2019 so I’m very excited about this story and I hope you do enjoy it.
> 
> Ru

Hellas, 378 BCE

She gripped the golden winged staff, crimson cloak blowing in the wind as she stood atop the cliff, looking out in a moment of thought.

Who was she? She’d asked herself that many times throughout the years she had walked the plains, climbed the mountains and sailed the oceans of this earth. She’d been called a great many names;

Kassandra of Kephallonia 

The Eagle Bearer

Child of the Mountain

Daughter of Sparta

Kassandra of Sparta

Hero of the Olympics

Daughter of Ares

Bringer of War

Kassandra Kardia Liontariou

Kassandra Agiad

She knew three things,

She was Kassandra of Nowhere, nowhere was her home anymore, not with this burden.

Kassandra looked out, golden staff morphing back into the caduceus pendant the hung around her neck. She turned around and began the trek down the mountain.

She was The Keeper, and she had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we begin


	2. ☤Discovery of The Keeper☤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, 
> 
> I would like to start this chapter by saying thank you for all the support so far it really means a lot to me!  
> big thank you to tutivilllus for helping me out on how to structure this chapter and giving me some awesome tips! Thanks so much.
> 
> I hope you are all well and sending support to you everyone

Hellas, 428 BCE 

The crew heaved the mighty Adrestia in at the rotting docks on Thera. Kassandra had been the only one to go ashore, telling Barnabas and Herodotus that it was something regarding her father. The crew milled around on deck, enjoying some peace in the waters of the calm volcanic inlet.

Kassandra felt the volcanic stones crunch under her sandals as she trekked up to the ruins that sat atop the volcanic landscape. Herodotus had spoken of the Minoan civilisation that existed thousands of years before she or even he had walked this earth. 

She found that hard to believe, even with the tales she had heard from her  _ Mater _ about their family and the talents that she’d discovered over the years of being a misthios. She felt the spear on her back pulsate with energy as she got closer and closer to the ruins. The hair on her arms prickled up, the same sensation she had felt in the ruins of Andros, washing over her as she approached what looked like to be a gate set into the stone face. 

She reached out, feeling the smooth cool stone under her rough fingers.

“There must be a way to open these…” She mused aloud and turned to scan around the ruined settlement. She walked up the shattered tile path, noticing a small, long extinguished campfire. Kassandra strolled over to it, surely someone had been here in the past and perhaps left a clue. Beside the campfire was an old wooden chest, under the layers of salt from the years of sea spray Kassandra could see some ornate designs covering the sides and lid. Taking her half lance from her back she jammed the blade between the lid and body and wiggling the spear up and down, salt cracking off in chunks until she eventually pried it open. Underneath various spoils of tarnished coin sat an ancient stone tablet, carved with an inscription:

_ While continuing my research on the Minoan ruins, I found writing that spoke of a doorway. After some translation, it appeared that the reflective mirrors I found are part of a mechanism. I aligned the mirrors, and when I went back into the ruins, I found a path that led deeper underground. At the very bottom of the cave, I found an entrance to somewhere else. Tomorrow, I shall open the door and see what’s inside. _

Kassandra tucked the small stone tablet into one of the pouches strung around her belt. Obviously whoever had carved this tablet hadn’t returned as the doors were still shut. She looked around the ruins, spotting a ray of light being reflected by a large metallic disk. She walked towards it, investigating the mirror, amber eyes tracing the path of the light beam to another building. Traversing the ruins, Kassandra found more and more of the grand mirrors, some shattered or crumbling due to the passage of time and the brutal winds that swept across the barren wastes of the long-extinct volcano. Given the inscription, she had to pull the grand mirrors into position for a beam from Helios to  reflect upon them and somehow open the grand doorway. 

☤

Kassandra returned to the Adrestia, if she was going to find answers, it would take a while. She had collected her furs, a flask of water, and a pouch of dried fruits and cured meat.

“Set sail for Messara and resupply, get the sails repaired if you can,” Kassandra spoke as she walked up the stairs to where Barnabas stood at the helm. 

The old sea dog looked at her, “Aye, Commander. And you?” 

She held the bundle under her arm, “I’ll stay on the island, set up camp in the ruins. If I’m to find what my  _ Mater _ sent me to find I must be thorough in my search.” 

“Oh, Herodotus,” Kassandra spoke as he joined them at the helm “I found something you might enjoy.”

She produced some stone tablets from her satchel “I found these scattered around the ruins, they appear to be written in that same language those scrolls you were pouring over a few moons ago.” She gave him the tablets with a small smile tugging at her lips.

The historian smiled at her “Thank you, Kassandra, that will give me something to do on our voyage. If Poseidon is kind to us.”

Kassandra gave a nod and bid them before heading down the gangplank and making her way back to the ruined settlement. By the time she’d gotten to the settlement and climbed up to the second floor of one of the ruins, she could see the Adrestia cutting through the waves, faint echoes of the crew singing their shanties being carried on the wind. Kassandra looked up at the sky as she heard an eagles cry,

“Just you and me now Ikaros.” 

☤

Kassandra spent her day clambering across the ruined settlement, aligning the grand mirrors into position. By the time she’d pulled the last mirror into place, Helios chariot was sinking below the horizon. She cursed herself as darkness settled over the barren husk of the blown apart volcano. She trekked back to the building where she had set up camp. Perched on the second floor of a ruined building, looking out towards the grand doors she had tried so desperately to open. Kassandra started a small campfire and wrapped her furs around her shoulders as the night brought chilled winds howling across the sea. She leaned against the wall, watching the flickering flames, lights reflecting in her amber eyes. Slowly she drifted off to sleep to the sound of the crackling fire, blowing of the wind and the sound of the sea in the distance. 

☤ 

A great rumbling woke her the next morning,

She sprung to action, gripping her spear as she steadied herself against the building.“By Zeus what is that?” 

The sun was just starting to rise and the landscape was bathed in the first golden light Helios rays, amplified by the beam of light that was bouncing off the mirrors and illuminating the grand door. She gathered her things and rushed to the door, eyes gleaming with intrigue at the symbols illuminated down the doorway. She reached out, touching one of the symbols, jolting as it sent a shiver through her body. Her half lance was pulsating with energy, she took it from its sheath and held it against the doorway just as she had done on Andros. The doors heaved open with the grinding of a hidden mechanism, a gust of stale salty air blew out from the depths of the cave. Kassandra took a deep breath, stepping into the cavern. 

“Finally, let us see what lies within.”

The doors slowly closed behind her, extinguishing the morning light. Now, the only light came down in shafts in the ceiling. Kassandra stayed close to the wall, running her fingers along the cold, damp stone as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She could hear water dripping down in the cavern, a sound that became so much louder as she approached what looked like a shaft that dropped down into a pool of water. Edging herself closer before leaping down the shaft and crashing into the water below. It was freezing, soaking through the light armour she wore and chilling her right to the bone. Pulling herself out of the frigid water and flicking droplets off her arms, rubbing them to bring some life back into them. A gust of warm air blew through the caves as though Gaia herself was blessing Kassandra with a breath of warmth. 

Kassandra lost track of how long she had been walking through the cave, long enough for a soft glow of blue light to start illuminating the cave. Off in the distance of the catacombs, she trudged through she could hear a voice, barely audible, with the echo and age of a God. She kept moving forward until she shuffled through a gap and was stopped in her tracks by the sheer sight of what she was seeing. 

A grand temple complex expanded in front of her as she made her way down the eroded staircase. It was nothing like anything in the greek world, not even the Acropolis could compare to the grand scale of this structure. Water flowed down on each side of a central pathway. Grand statues of strange creatures stood at attention, guarding whatever Gods lay at rest here. The walls were made from grand pillars of the same dark stone that made up the grand doorway she’d entered through, the same strange scriptures were carved into the dark stone. She continued to make her way down, leaping across the rushing water where the walkway had crumbled and fallen into the waters below. She stood in the center of the platform, gazing up at the monolithic pyramid that floated above her.

  
  


“What is this place?” She questioned in awe, looking at the four pillars that surrounded her. Ikaros squawked as he flew above her, bringing her eyes to the figure walking towards her with a brilliant golden-winged staff, 

The figure of an old man with a bald head and unkept beard spoke as he set the tip of his grand staff down and looked at her, 

“Greetings Kassandra, welcome to Atlantis.”

“Atlantis? I thought that was just a myth. A story travelers tell in a tavern?” She spoke as she took in her surroundings.

“There are many secrets in this world, shrouded in myth and legend.” The man spoke.

“And which one are you? Myth? Or a legend?” She inquired, hand resting on the hilt of her blade.

“My name is Pythagoras, I am your true father.”

Raising a brow she looked at him, “Pythagoras? That’s impossible, he died decades ago.”

“Almost a century ago, memory serves. And yet here I am, standing before you.”

“And Ikaros?” She inquired as she watched him preen his wings as he rested on Pythagoras' arm

“He is my oldest and dearest friend, I sent him to watch over you. And now you are here, why?” He spoke as Ikaros flew off his arm and went to perch on one of the pillars. 

“Myrinne sent me. She said I would find my Father and my destiny on Thera.”

“Your destiny? And what would be your destiny, young one?” He spoke, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Kassandra exhaled “I was hoping that you would tell me?”

He turned from her and walked towards the centre of the platform where they stood on “Atlantis doesn’t give its secrets easily.” He mused, before directing his attention towards Kassandra.

☤

Kassandra pinched the bridge of her nose, this man was more insufferable than Sokrates,

“Why did my  _ Mater _ send me here? What is my role in this? I want answers!” She spoke, her voice rising with frustration. 

“There is knowledge in this place. Powerful knowledge of an ancient civilisation, the ones who came before us left it here you people like you and me to discover. In the wrong hands, its secrets could bring about the destruction of humanity. We must find a way to seal it from the world forever. Ensure that those weak of mind do not find this place and corrupt this knowledge.” He looked at her intently, hand gripping his staff.

“I don’t understand any of this! I have no idea what you mean by the ones that came before us. I am a warrior, not a scholar. What is my purpose in this?” Kassandra took a step towards him.

“We all have a purpose, Kassandra. Yours is to help me protect the secrets of Atlantis.”

“And you think you deserve my help? You were never there for me, you abandoned us to chase myths.” She glared at him 

“You endured pain and heartache in order to be strong enough to what is to come. Our destiny is a burden that we must shoulder, it is not something we choose.” He stood his ground, “Only you can complete these tasks, Kassandra.” 

She took a deep breath, “So what would you have me do?”

☤


	3. ☤Quest of The Keeper☤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support so far! It means a lot  
> I apologise for how long it took to get this chapter out, things have been very hectic for me
> 
> Slight warning for blood and violence in this chapter, some of the fights get rough
> 
> Thank you for reading and wherever you are I hope you are well ❤️

Hellas, 428 BCE

“Welcome back Commander.” 

Barnabas stood at the helm, “Did you find what you were looking for?”

“Left me with more questions than answers but I have a fair idea of what I need to do.” Kassandra held up the bunch of scrolls and the half-disc to him, “Did you get the sails repaired?” She stood by him at the helm.

“Indeed, the strongest sails in the Aegean now adorn the Adrestia.” 

“Good, set course for Attika.” She spoke with a smile.

Scrolls lay scattered across the small table, illuminated by the soft flickering of candlelight. Kassandra poured over one as she planned her next move, the cabin creaked and groaned as the Adrestia cut through the waves on its way to Athens. They would dock at the port of Piraeus in a few days and Kassandra would make her way horseback to Beotia. She rubbed her temples, tossing the scroll to the table with a sigh. As if the cult wasn’t enough she now had some mythic quest from her father. With her head filled with thoughts, she shut her eyes. 

☤

Kassandra brought Phobos to a stop and dismounted. She had met Pythagoras contract, well what was left of his contract after he’d been torn to shreds by an alpha lion that was stalking the plains. She’d gotten the second half of the key from him and continued her journey to the ruins that roadside merchants had directed her to. Once again she felt the strange feeling pulling her towards the ruins such as on Andros and Thera. Dusk had fallen over the shores of Lake Kopais as she walked towards the ruins that were illuminated with a soft blue light emanating from the dark stone. She took the pieces of the disc out and slotted them together. She scanned around, focusing on the ornate statue that stood in the centre of the ruin. Running her fingers along an inset circle on the podium. Kassandra set the disc in the stone stepping back to view the grand statue.

A bolt of light struck down on the podium, the flash sending Kassandra stumbling back. A flapping could be heard, dust engulfing the ruins and a soft golden light where the statue once was. Kassandra approached the podium with caution as the dust settled. Her gaze moved upwards until she met the golden eyes of the magnificent Sphinx. 

“Another challenger? I hope you are more resilient than the last one.” An echoing voice came.

Kassandra stared in awe at the creature, “By the gods, the statue came alive!”

“I am no statue, traveler. If you cannot comprehend what stands before you, then how do you suppose you entertain me?” The sphinx moved forward on its pedestal slightly so it was mere feet away from Kassandra.

“What are you?” Kassandra spoke, “And why are you here?” 

“I am the Sphinx, Guardian of truth and knowledge. The Gods sent me to protect something, and I have been here ever since.” The grand creature spoke, “And why are you here? To entertain me?” The sphinx looked the warrior up and down.

Kassandra swallowed, “I—I came here for another reason.”

“Oh? And what might that be, little one?” The Sphinx spoke slowly.

“You protect an object of great power. I have been asked—it is my duty to return it to where it belongs.” She stood up tall, rolling her shoulders back as she watched the Sphinx.

“A most noble cause, warrior. Sadly cannot grant your request.”

“The fate of Hellas is at stake, I won’t leave without it.”

The Sphinx sat back on the podium, “The power I guard is not for the weak-willed.”

Kassandra crossed her arms and raised a brow, “I can resist.”

“One must risk everything in the pursuit of knowledge. If you can answer my three questions wisely, you will have proven yourself worthy of my prize. Are you ready, warrior?”

“I am ready.”

The Sphinx's golden eyes landed on Kassandra, “First, What can bring back the dead; make you cry, make you laugh, make you young; is born in an instant, yet lasts a lifetime?” 

Kassandra thought, mulling over the creature's words.

“Memories,” Kassandra spoke, thinking of how that night on Taygetos was one moon so long ago yet still haunted her sleep almost every night.

“Interesting choice.” The Creature mused, “Next, This thing all things devour: birds, beasts, trees, flowers; gnaws iron, bites steel; grinds hard stones to meal; slays kings, ruins towns; and beats high mountains down.” 

Kassandra paced as she repeated the riddle to herself,

‘“Gnaws iron; bites steel…” Kassandra muttered, after use and...time...her blades would dull.

“Time.” She replied to the creature.

“I see your logic, little one.” The Sphinx spoke and leveled her eyes with Kassandra, “Finally, some try to hide, some try to cheat; but time will show, we always will meet. Try as you might to guess my name; I promise you'll know, when you, I do claim.” The Sphinx looked at her.

The answer came to Kassandra immediately, it had been a near-constant in her life since she was a child. 

“Death.” She spoke bluntly as her own amber eyes stared into the golden ones of the Sphinx.

“An interesting one you are. Take what you have learned and touch the symbols around me that reflect the choices you have made.” The Sphinx stood tall on her pedestal and watched Kassandra.

Kassandra walked around the ruins, hand running along the cool stone until she found a symbol that resembled her first response.

“Memory…” She spoke, pushing it before moving away to find the second symbol, “Time…” Kassandra mused and pressed it down. Her fingers traced over the illuminated symbol of a skull, pressing it down, “Death…” 

Kassandra turned back to the statue, as a flash of light blinded her momentarily. She squeezed her eyes shut until the light faded, slowly opening her eyes to see the creature glowing and intense gold all over. The sphinx reached for Kassandra, causing her to step back as the grand creature fell from the pedestal, the glow dying with it. She stood in astonishment before slowly approaching the fallen creature, noticing the golden feather that still cast a golden light across the area. Kassandra plucked the feather from the creature, immediately overcome with the power emanating from it. As she shut her eyes, the object shaking violently in her hands, she didn't notice the ghostly Sphinx clawing towards her as an echoing voice filled the air.

**“...** **_Outwit our oppressors, hide our truth within lies_ ** **…”**

Kassandra gritted her teeth as she continued to struggle against the artifacts' power. She felt a burning sensation in her veins as the artifact stopped its shaking. Kassandra opened her eyes to see the feather had now formed a sphere that glowed with the same light, dimmer than before. She exhaled and tucked the artifact into her satchel before turning and walking from the ruins. 

☤

The salty sea air blew through Kassandra’s loose hair as the Adrestia cut through the gleaming blue waves as they sailed to the island of Lesbos. The scrolls from Pythagoras had directed her to another strange site that was located on the island. She leaned against the railing of the ship, Ikaros swooping down to join her. The misthios smiled gently and gave him a small kiss on his head. 

“Clear waters ahead?” She asked him, her voice softening.

“Clear skies and clear seas ahead commander!” Barnabas boomed as he came up the stairs.

Kassandra jolted slightly at his voice, “Thank you, Barnabas.” She gave him a kind smile as Ikaros flew off to perch atop the mast. 

“We should make it to Lesbos by sundown if we keep this pace.” He came to stand next to her, “I promised the crew time to relax if we get there, I do hope you don't mind.”

“I don't mind at all, they deserve time off. We will dock the Adrestia for as long as we need to, make repairs if need be. Who knows what trials await me.” She grinned at him

“With you, none of us know what awaits the mighty eagle bearer!” He laughed heartily and Kassandra couldn’t help but crack a smile and laugh alongside him. 

☤

In Eresos Kassandra had come across an angry mob and a terrified woman. She’d helped the woman get away from the mod and to a secluded area so they could talk. The woman, Bryce, explained what had happened. Although her words were rushed, Kassandra could grasp the key points. Her lover had been taken by a creature the locals called ‘The Writhing Dread’.

“Where was she taken from?” Kassandra asked as she watched the woman pace back and forth.

“From our sanctuary, in the dread ruins by the petrified forest,” Bryce spoke frantically. 

“Take me to the ruins, we will find her.” Kassandra clasped her shoulder gently and gave a small smile. 

They rode on horseback to the ruins, Bryce reminiscing on the time she and Ligeia spent here before they continued deeper into the forest. Their horses seemed terrified of the place, so they made their way into the petrified valley. The trees were twisted unnaturally and illuminated through the dense fog by a soft orange glow. A familiar feeling washed over her as they continued deeper, this was the place she would find the artifact in. In the distance, a woman’s scream rang out, shattering the eerie silence.

“Ligeia? LEGEIA!” Bryce called out into the fog before running towards the screaming.

“Bryce! Wait—” Kassandra called out and rushed after her.

Kassandra caught up with Bryce as the entrance to a grand temple that loomed out the fog, smooth stone making up the grand doors where Bryce stood. 

“She’s inside Kassandra, I can hear her screams.” 

“We need to get inside but the walls are too smooth to climb. What do you know about this place?”

“Ligeia’s a Daughter of Artemis. Her people trained here long ago. She told me tales of an ancient artifact the daughters found. They hide it in a cave in their village on Chios. Please, Kassandra, hurry…” Bryce spoke as she touched her palm to the stonework and muttered softly,

“Someone, I tell you, in another time will remember us…”

Kassandra walked down to the port, seeing the sails of the Adrestia flapping in the wind as she climbed aboard. 

“Set sail for Chios.” Kassanda spoke to Reza, her helmsman.

“Aye Commander,” Reza spoke as he turned to shout orders at the crew.

“Chios? Kassandra, I am sure you know what awaits you on Chios.” Barnabas came to stand by her.

“I am very much aware of what awaits me if I am seen.” Kassandra looked at him.

Barnabas raised a brow at her “If?”

“The daughters won't attack me,  _ she  _ won’t attack me if they do not see me.” Kassandra shrugged.

“How many of your past lovers wish to end you?” He chuckled

Kassandra looked out at the water as they departed, “Just the one Barnabas, well...one I remember.” 

Kassandra snuck into the Daughters camp under the cover of night, pulling her hood and face-covering up. She crouched in the tall grass, counting the Daughters she could see as she snuck by them as she approached the cave at the far end of the camp. Ikaros circled above her, screeching when he spotted a daughter approaching her. Kassandra ducked into the shrubbery as the daughter waked by, holding her breath before silently moving forward until she made it to the cave. She searched through the chests in the cave before finding the golden disc, taking it from its place, running her fingers along the carving on it. Kassandra tucked it in her satchel and made her way from the camp. It wasn’t until she had gotten halfway up the track that she froze with the sound of a familiar voice,

“Beast Slayer?” The voice called.

Kassandra took a breath before continuing along the path. 

Kassandra returned to the Petrified Temple with the disc and her sharpened blades. Bryce was waiting for her,

“Did you get the key?” She stood

Kassandra held up the disc, “Right where you said it would be.”

Bryce clasped her hands together in thanks, “The gods are on our side, we must get inside.” She spoke.

Kassandra nodded and pressed the disc into the rounded slot by the door. The doors ground open and Bryce rushed inside,

“Bryce! Wait!” Kassandra called and rushed in after her. 

“Ligeia! LEGEIA!” Bryce yelled into the depths of the temple. 

Kassandra made her way through the temple, noticing more and more people petrified to stone. 

“Only one myth speaks of turning her victims to stone…” Kassandra muttered and pulled her spear out.

She entered the main temple, seeing the creature and Bryce approaching her,

“Legeia...it’s me, Bryce...I bought you a rose my love.” Bryce approached her, hand out. 

The creature turned its head to her, baring its teeth as it blasted Bryce with a golden beam that seemingly blasted from her eyes, turning her to stone, an expression of terror on her face. The creature swayed, turning to face Kassandra, preparing to attack her.

Kassandra gripped her blades and ducked behind a column as the writhing dread fired at her. She took a breath, remembering the myth of Perseus and using the reflection in her spear to see where the creature was. Kassandra watched as the creature seemed to resurrect the stone statues on the upper floors as they leaped down, moving towards her. She took a deep breath before moving out from behind the column, rushing to one of the statues and swinging her blade in a wide arc, the momentum of the blade slicing through the neck of the statue. It crumbled to ash as Kassandra moved to the next two statues, blade sparking as it collided with the calcified warriors. As Kassandra pulled her blade from the last warrior, she saw the glowing field around the creature had fallen. She raced forward, gripping her spear as it glowed. The snake-woman turned to her, beam firing from her eyes. Kassandra dodged, beam just catching her hand. She gritted her teeth as her arm began to tense and harden. She moved forward continuing on her warpath to the creature. With her tensed arm gripping her spear she drove it into the creature's chest, bringing her sword up to swiftly slice off the creature's head as she squeezed her eyes shut. Hot, searing—almost burning blood ran down her arm as a glow filled the temple. Kassandra walked to the head of the creature and knelt by it. She twisted the golden snake free and gripped it in her hand as it shook violently, a mirage of the writhing dread appearing behind her as her body tensed from the energy. The same ghastly voice from the Sphinx echoed around her;

**_“ ...Wield fear as a weapon, may our enemies crumble…”_ **

Kassandra gritted her teeth as the artifact continued to shake until abruptly stopping. She opened her eyes to see the cool metal sphere that she now held, the same markings carved into it as with the Sphinx's artifact. Tucking the orb into her satchel and walking over to where the rose that Bryce carried, now rested. She knelt and picked the rose out of the rubble before setting it in the dirt,

“Someone, I tell you, in another time will remember us…” Kassandra spoke softly before leaving the ruins. 

☤

Kassandra leaned against the railing of the Adrestia as they cut through the glimmering water. They had left Lesbos three days prior after resupplying and casting off to Messara. Kassandra flexed her hand, it had taken a fair while for the feeling to return and for the last pieces of stone to crumble off. The encounter had confused her as to how she’d managed to survive an attack from the creature and added more to her growing list of questions. She looked out at the sea, pushing those questions to the back of her head. With the cult, the war, and now her father's quest, she needed to stay focused. 

☤

Kassandra made her way to the Knossos Palace after getting a few tips from those at the port. Ikaros called out above her, looking up she could barely see him due to the glaring sun. She pulled her shroud up and continued her trek up to the palace. Walking through the ruins she came across a makeshift camp. She knelt, looking through the small collection of trinkets that were scattered about.

“Hey! Who do you think you are! Face me!” A young boy yelled behind her, lifting a small sword at her with a fearful expression on her face. 

Kassandra turned to him, palms out, “I mean no harm little one. I’m looking for...someone.” 

“Are you looking for my  _ Pater _ ? H-He went to fight the M-Minotaur but he hasn’t come home…” His voice shook as he spoke, “He went into the labyrinth, as I waited outside I heard shouts and then his men came pouring out but he didn't return...I need to save him…”

“The Minotaur? By the Gods, your  _ Pater _ is a very brave man.” Kassandra knelt so she was level with the boy, “Take me to this labyrinth and I will slay the Minotaur and find your  _ Pater’s… _ ” 

The young boy’s voice hitched as she spoke,

“I will find your  _ Pater _ .” She gave him a weak smile, already sensing the boys'  _ Pater  _ had probably been slain by the beast that lurked below. 

“Thank you Misthios! No one ever believes me.”

“Just calm down and take me to this labyrinth. What is your name?” Kassandra asked as she stood.

“Ardos! Now follow me, the entrance is way underground!”

Kassandra followed the young boy into the depths of the ruins. The crumbling Minoan architecture gave way to something built much earlier, architecture that was the same as Lesbos and Boeotia. Which meant that most definitively the real Minotaur lurked beneath their feet. Ardos chatted away until they emerged into a large open room with two crumbling yet grand statues guarding the circular entrance. They walked along the path to reach the Steele, running her fingers over the delicate carvings.

“Isn't this amazing?!” Ardos exclaimed, his voice echoing around them.

“I’ve seen some great many things in my travels...but this...” She trailed off.

“It is amazing! Look here! This must be the way to get in!” He laughed as once more his voice filled the cavern.

Kassandra turned to him, “Open the door, I’ve got a Minotaur to slay.” 

“Ah..right...uh...it's locked.” He nervously looked up at her with a nervous smile.

“If you don’t know how to get in there, I swear—“ Kassandra rubbed her temples

“I don’t but the guys who went into the labyrinth with my  _ pater _ will. My caretaker will talk to you, boring old man, didn’t want to talk about the Minotaur or my  _ pater _ so I left him to find answers!”

“Where is this caretaker of yours?” Kassandra looked at him.

“He sent me a message to meet him at an old house in Phaistos.”

“I will go in place of you and see what I find. Stay out of trouble while I am gone.” She warned as she made her way out of the crumbling ruins. 

Kassandra dismounted from Phobos once she arrived at the house that stood northeast or Phaistos Village. A young man with traces of colour in his beard greeted Kassandra,

“Where is the boy?! Ardos?” He looked at Kassandra and then behind her.

“He isn't coming. He’s safe, far from here.”

The “caretaker” growled in frustration, “Where is he? I must see him.”

Kassandra drew her spear, growing wary of the man, “I was expecting an old man, you don't look the part. Who told you about the boy?”

“It’s nothing personal with the boy or the old man, but if I tell you anything, I am as good as-“

Kassandra gripped him by the neck and held the broken spear to his torso, “Dead? Guess what will happen if you don't tell me anything?” She spoke darkly

The false caretaker gasped for air, “The old man…they have him at Phaistos village...southwest of here…they are beating him…” 

Kassandra let him go, “You are pathetic, I’ll let Zeus decide your fate. I need to find an old man.” 

with that Kassandra mounted Phobos and galloped off to Phaistos.

Kassandra pressed up against the ruined wall as she peaked around its corner, the old man was tied to a wooden pole in the centre of the village square. Three guards remained for Kassandra to take out. Two were light cult guards and one brute of a guardian. She kept to the tall grasses, taking out one guard, pulling him down and running her spear through his throat. She did the same with the other light guard before turning her attention to the brute, she’d need some height to take him down and a small smirk came across her face as she saw a rope line from a rooftop to where he was standing. She scaled the building and took a running jump at the rope, hooking her spear over to slide down the rope. She built up momentum and dropped onto the guard below, knowing him to the ground and plunging her spear into his throat. She pulled her spear back and wiped the blood off on the man's cloak. She sliced the ropes holding the old man,

“You are Ardos’ caretaker, yes?” She spoke, helping the old man to his feet. 

“Who are you? I’ve told them everything I know!”

“I’m a friend of Ardos, can you walk?”

“The boy! Thank the gods, yes yes let’s get out of here.”

Kassandra rubbed her temples in frustration,

“You’re telling me that the boy had the key this whole time?” She looked at the old man who gave a nod.

“He has it. I couldn’t tell him, he’d go looking for his father, I can’t tell him that he’s dead. I’m so sorry Misthios, I told them about the boy, I tried not to break but I have put him in such danger.”

Kassandra looked at him, resting a hand on his shoulder 

“Those people belong to a cult, a powerful one that has broken stronger men than you. You can still make amends with him, he’s a pain in the ass but he needs family. We all do.” She gave him a rare smile.

When Kassandra explained to Ardos what the caretaker had said about the disc, he understood immediately which was lucky for Kassandra was losing her patience with the young boy. He retrieved the golden disc, emblazoned with the symbol of the Minotaur.

“Now, let’s slay a Minotaur,” Kassandra spoke and stood

“And you’ll find my  _ Pater _ ?” Ardos looked up at her,

“I can’t promise if he’s alive, Ardos, but I will look for him I promise.” 

Ardos nodded, “We have to hurry if we are to find him.”

Kassandra followed the young boy down into the depths of the ruined palace.

She walked along the path to the stele, placing the disc inside before stepping back as the behemoth trapdoor below opened, mechanism grinding in the depths. Kassandra peered into the depths, a deep pool of water lay at the bottom. She perched on the edge of the doorway before leaping into the depths. 

Kassandra stood in awe at the sprawling labyrinth that lay before her. Sliding down the smooth stone slope, she noticed a golden string from a familiar myth. Following the golden thread, she came across a bloodied mass of corpses slumped against the wall. Kassandra had seen her fair share of death, on the battlefield, on her travels but nothing compared to this gruesome display of violence from the rageful creature. Continuing to follow the string, she came across the body of a man, dressed in simple armour. Kassandra knelt, this must be what was left of Nikios. A ring shimmered through the blood, she removed it and set a coin in his palm

“For the ferryman.” She spoke quietly as she stood up and continued through the ruined labyrinth until she leaped across to the central chamber.

Inside the circular chamber, she was greeted by the half-man half-bull of the old legends. Tossing a dedicated corpse aside it grabbed its axe, roaring so loud the ground shook before it charged at Kassandra who swiftly dodged the beast and readied her blades. The Minotaur turned to face the fiery-eyed Kassandra, it charged once again, swinging its mighty axe. Kassandra focused on dodging the powerful blows, knowing just one would end her. Ducking behind a column, Kassandra took a breath,

“I need to charge more for slaying mythical creatures.” The warrior muttered, gripping her spear as she stepped out from behind the column just as the axe shattered the top of it. Kassandra watched as the creature charged towards her. Kassandra ran at the creature, sliding on her greaves to get below the beast. Thrusting her spear upwards, she used both hers and the creatures opposite momentums to slice down its abdomen. Hot blood poured down as she squeezed her eyes shut and rolled out from underneath the creature. Kassandra flicked the blood from her blades, her shining bronze armour dulled by the creature's blood. Cracking off the golden horn, Kassandra held it in her grasp as it shook violently, a ghastly version of the Minotaur reached for her and the glowing horn.

**_“...Give us strength, when all of ours is gone…”_ **

Kassandra gritted her teeth before the artifact ceased its shaking and took the form of a sphere just as the previous two had. She tucked the orb away and began the trek out of the ruins.

With most of the blood washed away, Kassandra emerged, sadly looking at the caretaker and Ardos. Kassandra knelt by Ardos,thinking of what to tell the young boy. 

“Did you find my  _ Pater _ ?” The young boy asked

“I am sorry Ardos...I...I found him but…” She took a deep breath as the iron cage clenched around her heart, “He is in Elysium now, with the great heroes.” She produced the ring and held it to him, “To remember him. Do not forget your  _ Pater _ .”

Ardos looked at the ring and then at Kassandra, “Thank you for trying misthios.” He spoke.

"Be brave Ardos like your father." She spoke before standing, watching the pair walk up the dirt path. 

☤

Kassandra looked at the fortification, the early dawn light casting a blue hue over the landscape. Pulling her hood down she climbed down the jagged rock face. A mythic quest, how grand it sounded, like the labours of Heracles or the journey of Odysseus, a task bestowed by the gods. Instead, she was tasked to rescue a naked man who was parading around like a god. She slid under the fence and crept along through the tall grasses. She had no intention of spilling any blood in the dawn light, this man wasn’t worth killing anyone for. She approached the wooden cage and peaked though

“Ah? Come to see the might of the God Empedokles.” A man spoke from within the cage, bare as the day he was born.

“Stuck in a cage and needing to be rescued doesn’t seem very mighty.” She spoke as she broke open the cage, “Your disciples are waiting on pilgrims hill, let us go before the guards find out a .” Kassandra cut the man's hands-free.

The misthios pinched her nose in frustration. Sokrates and Pythagoras may be annoying but by the Gods did this man take it to another level. This “god” Empedokles had to be the most annoying man in all of Hellas. 

“So you had the key but someone took it because they doubted your godhood?” She looked over that the man who was admiring the stone statue (if you could call it that) 

“Aye, misthios! Get it for me and then we sail to the Gulf of Korinth and you will meet my family, the gods!” He proclaimed and looked at her “You may not think I’m a god misthios but I know there is some godliness in you!”

Kassandra rolled her eyes “If you plan on sailing on my ship, get yourself a robe, and meet me at the docks at sundown.” She turned to walk down the hill to find this purple robed man. 

The misthios pulled the man into the side alley and pushed him against the rough clay wall, pulling her rood down she looked at him with burning amber eyes,

“Give me the disc.” She growled as she gripped the fabric 

“What disc?” The man blubbered in fear, “I don't know of any disc.”

She tightened her grip, “Here, we will make a deal. You give me the disc and I won't get bloodstains on that expensive robe of yours.” She spoke with a hint of malice in her voice and looked at him.

He reached under his robes and produced the golden disc, an eye carved into the surface of it.

“That wasn’t so hard was it?” She smiled and took the disc, tucking it into her satchel.

She let go of the man and he slumped down into the dust, shaking with fear. 

The last of the days light was slipping under the horizon and the coolness of the night swept over the island. Kassandra spotted Empedokles walking down to dock with a small procession of people following him. He was wrapped in a brilliant purple robe, the same colour as the one that adorned the man who had held the disc. 

“Don’t tell me that’s the man we are escorting.” Barnabas came to stand next to Kassandra as he watched the man parading around the dock. 

“Unfortunately.” Kassandra rubbed her temples, letting out a sigh and pushing off the railing to go greet him.

Empedokles turned to Kassandra as she walked down the gangplank 

“Ah, my mighty misthios! My disciples! This is the mighty Kassandra, here to escort your god to the gates of Olympus where I will persuade my godly brothers and sisters to allow you all into Olympus to be my disciples for eternity!” He exclaimed to the gathered crowd. They cheered in adoration for him as he walked toward the Adrestia.

“Come, my mighty warrior, your place amongst the gods awaits you,” Empedokles spoke as he walked aboard. 

Kassandra gestured to her crew to disembark from port “I’m not a god and you better hope your godly brothers and sisters have enough drachma to pay me.” She walked past him and to the helm. 

When they finally docked the Adrestia at Isle of Thisvi in the Gulf of Korinth, Kassandra was ready to throw Empedokles overboard and the vast majority of the crew would agree with her. Kassandra tightened the straps of her armour before disembarking alongside the man. 

“The stairway to Olympus my dear misthios!” Empedokles exclaimed, his voice echoing around the crumbling chamber. 

Kassandra looked around, the stonework was the same as every place she’d fought one of those mythical beasts. She could feel her spear pulsate with energy as they stood at the edge, overlooking the water. 

“Can you swim?” Kassandra asked, spotting a doorway on the other side of the cavern.

“Of course I can, I am a Go—“ His sentence was cut off as Kassandra pushed him into the water. 

“God.” Kassandra finished for him, her tone sarcastic as she tightened the strapping of her gear and stepping to the edge, “So I’ve heard.” She dove into the crystal clear waters below. 

Kassandra pulled herself out of the water, flicking droplets off her arms and walked to Empedokles who was standing at the doorway, 

“Brothers! Sisters! I hear you!” He called out, only to be greeted by a monstrous roar. 

“Ares, my brother, I will soothe your fiery temper.” Another roar in response.

“Empedokles, I don’t think anything godly lives within that chasm.” Kassandra took a step forward to him. 

“Use the disc, misthios, let us meet the gods!” He exclaimed and turned the altar, “Quickly now!” 

Kassandra gripped the disc and took a breath, setting in into the inset stone. The ground shook and the doors heaved open with an earth-shattering groan. Empedokles rushed forward into the cavern

“Creators of the universe! Outstretch your mighty hands, and raise me to the heaven—“ Empedokles was cut off again by the gigantic hand that came slamming down onto him. 

Kassandra grimaced as his blood and guts splattered out, some onto her. She pulled her bow from her back and notched an arrow as she ducked away from the beast, its glowing eye following her. 

Kassandra let loose an arrow, hitting the beast on the side of the head, providing enough of a distraction for her to shoot another arrow into its eye. The Cyclops stumbled slightly before turning in Kassandra's direction and letting out a mighty roar,

“These malakas keep getting bigger.” She spoke to herself as she notched another arrow, pulling back her bowstring, letting another arrow loose into the beasts' eye. The beast groaned and moved its hands up to shield its eye as it charged towards her. Ducking out of the way she shifted her quiver to her side. The beast slammed into the wall and roared, tearing a chunk of stone from the wall to use as a giant club. The beast turned to her, golden eye focusing on her and burning with rage as it charged once again. Kassandra groaned as the club slammed into her, shoulder searing with pain.  


iShe pushed herself up from the ground, gripping her spear and standing before the beast. A dodge, a slice, dodge again, slice. Over time she wore down the strength of the cyclops and also her own. She hadn’t been as prepared as she wanted to be for this fight. Kassandra ducked behind a column, starting to climb it. She stood at the top, firing an arrow at the creature to bring its attention to her. The beast turned to her with a growl, charging forward. Kassandra gripped her spear and leaped off the column and to the beast. A gruesome splutter filled the room as Kassandra drove her spear into the creature's head. The cyclops came crashing down and Kassandra rolled off the beast, taking a moment to breathe before standing and walking toward the creature. Kassandra pulled the eye from the socket of the beast, gritting her teeth as it glowed a brilliant gold, shaking violently in her grasp, the ghostly apparition of the cyclops clawing towards her: 

**_“...Grant us the sight to watch over our legacy…”_ **

The misthios gasped as the glow faded from the room and the eye morphed into a golden metal orb, engraved with the same strange markings as all the others. Tucking it into her satchel she began to make her way out of the isle.

☤

Night had fallen by the time Kassandra made her way out of the cavernous isle. The lanterns of the Adrestia emitted a soft, warming glow as they swayed gently with the list of the ship. Kassandra made her way up to the helm, ignoring the throbbing pain in her shoulder.

“At at the first dawn light, sail to the closest port to get any supplies,” Kassandra leaned against the railing to keep herself steady, 

“Then make a course for Thera.” She finished, looking to Barnabas and Herodotus.

Herodotus looked at her “Your Odyssey is coming to a close then?”

Kassandra produced the orb from her satchel, showing it to the pair,

“I think is only the beginning of it”


	4. ☤Birth of The Keeper ☤

Hellas, 427 BCE

The Adrestia creaked and groaned as she sliced through the waves. With the favourable winds and full sails, they were well on their way to Thera. The rowers rested their weary arms and the archers sang their shanties as Helios moved across the sky.

Kassandra sat against the main mast of the ship, sharpening and oiling her blades, careful not to be sharp with her movements, keeping a steady rhythm going as she worked. Humming gently the song her mater had taught her all those years ago. The sharpening stone moved along her blade with ease, all the jags in the metal having been worked out. She shifted her sitting position and rolled her aching shoulders back.

☤

Roxana set her shoulder the night Kassandra returned to the Adrestia after having fought the cyclops, easing her down onto the stool on Kassandra’s quarters.Kassandra seethed silently as she bit down on a sturdy piece of leather and clenched her fists as she felt the joint pop back and settle into place. The throbbing pain slowly subsided but returned if she jolted harshly.

Kassandra shifted slightly as Roxana wrapped lengths of linen across her shoulder and around her torso. “No fighting mythical creatures for a while, I find it hard to believe that you fought the cyclops...but then again it is you,” Roxana spoke, tucking the end of the fabric into the folds,

“You aren’t immortal, no matter what the tales about you say.”

“There are tales that say I’m immortal?” She raised a brow at her as she pulled her chiton on, fastening the cording around her waist.

“There are plenty of tales about you Kassandra, perhaps some are true.” She said with a laugh, putting away the extra lengths of linen.

“Perhaps some are.”

☤

Ikaros squawked overhead before swooping down to sit with her, dumping a small fish down on the deck.

“Is this a gift? For me?” She asked, setting her spear and sharpening stone down.

Ikaros chirped and dropped the fish down before hopping closer to Kassandra. She reached her hand out to give him a small pat.

“You get to see your old friend Pythagoras again. I’m sure you enjoy his company more than I do.” She mused to him, getting a squawk in reply.

“I hope you don’t plan on replacing me with him.” Another squawk in response.

Kassandra gave him a small smile before getting up, walking to the helm to join Barnabas.

Herodotus was seated on the bench, transcribing his wax tablet onto a Papyrus. He had been noting down all Kassandra would tell him about the creatures. Even though she trusted the kind man, she was hesitant to tell him much. If anyone, if the cult, ever found out about the creatures and the sites they inhabited, who knows what power would be unleashed upon the world? She had seen first hand what Alexi—Deimos could do with one weapon of the ancients, seen what he’d done to the most skilled warrior she had met. She told him small bits of information about her fights with the creatures, making him swear by all the gods that he would never tell another soul. Only he and Barnabas knew everything else would just be passed off as a story told in a tavern after one to many cups of wine.

“Two days and we will be on Thera if these winds keep up. Aeolus is favouring us of this journey.” Barnabas spoke as he came to stand by the mercenaries' side.

“Once again, sail to Messara and dock. I do not know how long this will take me. I will send Ikaros when I have completed whatever Pythagoras needs me to do.” Kassandra sighed and looked up at the sky. “May the gods help me.” She exhaled a small laugh.

“You survived four mythical beasts, I am sure you can survive whatever he has in store for you.” Barnabas laughed heartily.

Kassandra grinned at him “If I can survive an Athenian symposium then I most definitely will survive him.” Her lips curved into a wide grin as Barnabas howled with laughter.

☤  
  


Aeolus kept his favour to them, the next two days and nights were spent with clear skies and strong winds as the Adrestia cut through the crystal blue waters of the Aegean. The crew sat on the deck, listening as Barnabas recalled tales of his adventures. Herodotos tapped away at his wax tablet with his stylus as he listened, not minding that the events were greatly exaggerated by the old sea captain.

The crew tossed the ropes to shore when they arrived at the shattered islands that made up Thera. The seas were tranquil in the sheltered cove with a slight breeze in the air. Kassandra slung her satchel over her shoulder, the metal spheres clinking together as she strolled down the gangplank and waving goodbye to the crew. She walked over the volcanic stones, pulling the grand mirrors back into position as she went. The stone doors opened to her once more. The earth trembled around her as the mechanism below shook the ground. Taking a breath, she descended into the darkness, unafraid. 

Her footsteps reverberated off the walls as she walked, sounding more lonely the deeper she went underground. She dove down the stone shaft just as she had done before. Although this time she landed with less grace as her shoulder ached. Pulling herself out of the chilling water, she rubbed her shoulder as the pain spiked through her body. Hurriedly, she checked the satchel, ensuring all four orbs were still there and that none had been lost in the water. Rubbing her arms again as the water dripped off her, onto the gritty floor of the cavern.

After what felt like hours of walking she emerged into the grand temple complex once more. Her spear prickled with power as it had done before. She walked down the staircase, holding her head high as she greeted her pater.

As he instructed, she placed the spheres into the four pedestals. They sunk into the ground as is activated by the energy in the spheres. With each pedestal sinking into the stonework, a beam of light fired out from an unseen source. With each beam of light, a woman's voice echoed through the chamber, speaking to them...or someone else. Speaking of a civilization lost by time. That this structure was a relic of her people,

The ones who came before.

With the last beam of light refracting off the pyramid, what looked like a map appeared, floating in mid-air. It wasn't like any map she had seen before. Hellas was tiny compared to the massive landmasses that sprawled across the globe. Pythagoras gazed up, enamoured by the sights he saw.

“This is incredible.” He exclaimed, “The knowledge here is incredible, it will take me years to decipher it all.”

“I clearly remember you saying we were going to seal Atlantis, have you found a way to seal it?” Kassandra focused on him.

“Oh, yes. I think so….the staff is the key. But…”

“But?” Kassandra raised a brow at him.

“I can't, not yet...not with the knowledge here. There is so much to learn here.” He gripped Kassandra by the shoulder, squeezing tight, “We could change the tide of fate...the tide of the war!”

Kassandra drew back from him, “Listen to yourself old man! You have gone mad. You need to accept that some knowledge is not meant to be had by mortals.”

Pythagoras looked at her and then at the staff he held, “Knowledge is power....the only power worth having!”

“At what cost?” She spoke, voice rising with fury, “We agreed to seal this place and that is exactly what we will do!”

“I will not be lectured or ordered around by a sellsword like you.” He shouted turning away from her, walking to the centre, gazing up in awe.

“You planned to seal this place, I agreed to help you.”

“That was before I realised the power we could wield.” He spoke, turning to her.

“We are sealing this place to keep the cult and people like them from using it to enslave the human race. I've seen what those artifacts do, I've seen it first hand. If this knowledge falls into the wrong hands, humanity is doomed to destruction and enslavement.” Kassandra walked up to him, “It is too dangerous to leave this place open and you know that.”

“You wouldn't understand—” Pythagoras spoke before Kassandra cut him off,

“I do understand. I've seen the cult, their power, and their influence. If even one of the tyrants they command got hold of this knowledge, it would spell catastrophe for the world, not just Hellas, that world up there.” Kassandra spoke, “We are not ready for the power this place offers…”

Pythagoras pulled his eyes away from the sights above him, face set in contemplation.“You are right my child, I cannot save humanity directly but I can save it from itself…” He gazed at the staff one last time, extending his arm out. “This is your burden now….humanity’s fate will be decided by the choices that you make…”

Kassandra looked at the staff and then him, eyes determined, “I understand.” She took a breath, reaching out to take the staff, she grasped it with a firm grip, feeling its power thrumming through her as she held it.

Pythagoras pulled the two of them closer, “Kassandra…” She locked eyes with him as the man spoke his last words,

“Choose wisely.”

With that, he let go of the staff, staggering back, his eyes and mouth, filling with a golden light, the light expelled from his whole body as if his life force was draining away. Kassandra dropped the staff, the metal clashing against the stone and echoing. She held her pater in her arms as he took his last ragged breaths. His glassy eyes looked up at the pyramid above as the last breath expelled from his body.

Kassandra gently shut his eyes, muttering a small prayer under her breath, “Earth, mother of all, I greet you…”

The misthios moved away from him, picking up the winged staff, feeling its power running through her. It was pulling her to a small pedestal nearest to the undersea window, calling out to her, telling her to seal this place.

  
“Atlantis must be sealed, it is too dangerous…” She spoke, gripping the staff with two hands, shutting her eyes and letting the power of the staff flow through her. Letting it speak to her and brilliant xanthous light. She heard a rumbling and clicking as the door leading to the Atlantean throne room shut its doors, sealing its knowledge and power off from the world.

Kassandra opened her eyes, the faint golden light fading from them as she turned back to Pythagoras. She had to give him the correct rites, she couldn't leave him down here.

The staff began to shake just as the spheres had done so, in a flash of bright light, the grand staff transformed. A golden pendant sat in her palm, it had the same shape as the staff just smaller. Kassandra put the necklace around her neck, running a thumb over the pendant, feeling its power, its energy.

She took a breath, she knew she had much to learn but for now, she tucked the necklace under her armour and moved towards Pythagoras.

☤

She scoured the shores of the caldera, collecting any wood she could find. Whether it was boarding from a smashed ship or driftwood that had washed up on the shore. She built up a pyre on the highest point of the island. Placing Pythagoras’ frail body upon the Pyre, she set a coin in his mouth and lit a torch before lighting the pyre and standing back. Kassandra watched intently, staff materialising in her hand as the sun began to set over the islands.

Pythagoras had told her so much, about their bloodline, about the myths that inhabited this world. Yet here she was, with so many questions and so many secrets that would remain that way. She had been shown that the world was not as it seemed and yet she still didn't know her place in it. She had no idea what this staff meant, was it her destiny? Her fate or just another cruel trick by the gods. Whatever it was she had no way to know with Pythagoras gone.

She watched as the flames licked at Pythagoras’ body, the smoke carrying his shade away. The ashes were carried up high into the sky which was painted a golden colour as the last of the day’s light slipped over the horizon, yet Kassandra was unable to appreciate the beauty as she watched another one of her family fade away.

☤  
  


Kassandra paced back and forth as she waited for Herodotus and Barnabas. The Adrestia had come into view in the late afternoon, sails full as she cut through the waves. Kassandra turned, hearing footsteps crunching over the volcanic stones.

“Ah, there you are!” Barnabas exclaimed, expanding his arms to greet Kassandra, “Now, tell Old Herodotus that Atlantis is just an old story.”

“I would be lying if I said that. Atlantis exists, even though I still find it hard to fathom.” Kassandra looked at the pair, “You have to swear to never tell another soul, this stays between the three of us. None of it can ever pass your lips Especially you Herodotus.”

“But…”

“Herodotus…”

“Oh fine.” The Old historian grumbled before looking at her with a kind smile, “So, tell us what you found.”

“I found my real father, Pythagoras.” She looked at the pair with a small sigh, “Stubborn old man.”

“Stubborn? Hah, I guess that trait runs in the family.” Barnabas chuckled, and Herodotus shot him a glare.

“Impossible, Pythagoras died nearly sixty years ago, along with his wisdom. If that was him down there...that would...that would make him immortal.” Herodotus looked at Kassandra, “How?”

“He possessed a staff from the ancient civilisation. The same ones that crafted my spear and built the forge…” Kassandra spoke, looking at the pair “Once more, none of this can ever pass your lips.”

“You have my word.”Barnabas crossed his arm across his chest, fist on his heart.

Herodotus looked at Kassandra, “The world needs to know, we could tell the greatest epic of our time. Just as the poets have done before us.” He took a step forward, “Imagine.”

She frowned at this historian, “Yes imagining the cult finding this place and exploiting it just as they did with the artifact below the temple of Apollo.” Crossing her arms she looked at the historian “This stays between the tree on us, there is no debate to be had on this.”

He sighed, “Let us move forward then?”

“Like always.”

☤

The sun dipped lower in the sky as the trio walked down to the beach where the Adrestia was anchored in the calm bay. They looked out at the sunset, the light reflecting off the calm seas.

“When you saved me on Kephallonia I didn’t expect any of this adventure, especially not alongside this know it all.” Barnabas teased Herodotus

Herodotus rolled his eyes at the sea captain, “You search for adventure, I search for the truth. Sometimes they overlap. Gods know that not all your myths are accurate, this island has shown that.”

Barnabas huffed at him, “they come from the gods, that’s as truthful as you can get in this world.”

Kassandra chucked at the two “Given that a historian, sea captain and mercenary said together, for all we know, anything is possible.”

Barnabas turned to her with a wide grin “You would know, as the mighty eagle-bearing demi-god that you are, blessed with the might of Ares and the wisdom of Athena.”

Herodotus stifled a laugh before playing along, “Perhaps she too is immortal, as her father was.”

Kassandra looked at him and let out a nervous laugh, “Sure I am.” she rolled her eyes as the outlandish suggestion, yet deep down she worried. What if she was? Would she become like Pythagoras? She took a breath in, feeling the pendant thrum with energy, matching her beating heart.

She looked at the Adrestia and then at her two closest friends, “Onto the next adventure?”

“Onto the next odyssey.” Herodotus smiled.

☤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading ❤️ Comments are appreciated and I hope you are all well!
> 
> A huge thank you to Jodie who beta read this chapter for me! Thank you!


	5. ☤Heir of The Keeper☤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all and welcome to another chapter of Chronicles of The Keeper!
> 
> Warning for violence graphic violence in this one. 
> 
> some words!:  
> Aeolus: God of wind  
> Felucca: a small boat with oars and/or a sail  
> Shade: a ghost in Greek mythology 
> 
> thank you to my dear friend M for helping me to edit this chapter! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> lots of love, ru!

Hellas, 427 BCE

Kassandra’s mind was foggy as to when she first heard the voice emanating from the staff, a soft voice calling her to a small islet off Samos. At first, she had passed it off as a voice being carried on the wind. A call from a passing ship perhaps, a note from a shanty as the crew heaved the oars, carried on the breath of Aeolus. 

The crew had docked on Samos to offload supplies. Kassandra had felt the pendant pulsating under her armour, beating with her heart. She gave a small nod to Barnabas before walking down to the beach, the waves lapped at the white sand as the staff materialised in the  _ misthios’  _ rough hands. The voice echoed in her head, the sound amplified by the physical presence of the golden staff.

“Come….” The staff spoke, its voice strange in both tone and accent. Kassandra had never heard such an accent, not even from travellers from far beyond Hellas. It was strange, to say the least. But then again, she did hold a staff that had just materialised in her hand. 

“Where?” Kassandra whispered under her breath.

“An islet not far….you will find me there...Keeper.” The voice faded away and Kassandra opened her eyes, looking out at the ocean. Off in the distance, she could see the rocky outline of a small island, a statue of the mighty ocean god Poseidon rising out of the sea. 

After telling Barnabas where she was going, Kassandra took a felucca to the island, the voice in her head getting louder and louder. The voice wasn’t the strangest thing, however, atop the island, standing on a rocky outcrop was a woman with a shimmering form and a flat affect. Kassandra blinked a few times, was she seeing things or was this woman a shade, walking in the land of the living? 

“Keeper...you have come at last…” The shade spoke, voice artificial and hollow. The woman stood taller than Kassandra, by about a head or two.

“Keeper? My name is Kassandra.” 

“Names are temporary, you can call me Aletheia, some call me Ma’at, others call me  Veritas and a long time from now, some will call me the Truth. Names change but the task you carry is eternal, she who keeps the great seal closed and who keeps the staff of Hermes Trismegistus safe from those who would wield it for tHeir own personal gain. You are the Keeper.” The woman gestured to Kassandra as she spoke.

“I recognise your voice... I heard it in the forge and Atlantis...How?” 

“You remember. With the staff in your hand just as destiny foretold, we are now entwined.” 

“Entwined? How?” 

“You keep the staff, I can present myself to you in a form that you would recognise, and that the Heir will recognise. You must deliver me to her. You must pledge yourself to me, her and the great seal. As I speak to you now she is listening.”

Kassandra placed her hand on the hilt of her blade, looking around for anyone else who might be listening in, also seeing the mysterious woman’s shade. 

“Calm your mind Keeper, she is yet to exist in this time yet but she is still here with us, listening to us. Pledge yourself to us, to the Heir and I.” 

The  _ misthios _ looked at the woman, “Fine, I pledge to keep the Staff until the Heir of memories, whoever that may be, is ready to take it from me.”

Aletheia smiled at the  _ misthios _ and nodded, “Good, now, Keeper, lead the Heir to the symbols, find Thearas on Seriphos. I will be by your side as our tasks are the same.” With that the woman faded away, voice echoing in her head, “We are intertwined, Keeper.” 

☤

Kassandra returned to the Adrestia with Theras by her side, a crudely drawn map rolled up in her hand.

“Sail for Argolis.” She spoke, standing by Barnabas and Reza. She passed Barnabas the map with the rough marking on in, indicating three locations. One in Argolis, another in Attica and one in Boeotia. 

“Raiding tombs now?” He chuckled at her, “Another job?”

“Something to do with my father.” Kassandra sighed “Symbols and something about an Heir.” No matter how many times she and Barnabas discussed the Staff, nothing truly made sense. Even Herodotus couldn’t pin down how this all made sense nor how it was all related to the Staff and the ruins scattered across the islands. Pythagoras had left her with many questions and she doubted that the lady inside her staff would be willing to answer those questions. 

☤

Through the entryway to the crumbling tomb, Kassandra saw Aletheia standing there, a glow emitting off her body as she stood over the forgotten skeleton of someone who had tried to raid the tomb in ages past. 

Aletheia greeted her as she entered, “Keeper, you found the tomb of the mighty Agamemnon. The Heir will now be able to find the symbol she seeks.”

“So? Do I wait here until this Heir shows up?” She looked up at the strange woman.

“Our task is fulfilled, the Heir must use her knowledge to solve this riddle. Although you do not know of her yet, she knows you well, Keeper.”

Kassandra sighed. Once again, more cryptic answers. She needed a solid answer as to what she was meant to do with the staff, what it was and subsequently, what her purpose was. 

“So,” she spoke, clearing her throat and looking up at Aletheia, confident she’d be able to get a solid answer from her, “what am I supposed to do with this Staff?”

Aletheia looked at Kassandra, face void of any sympathetic emotion as she began to speak, 

“Keep it, in turn, it shall keep you.  The Keeper's task is to never succumb to death. All those you will ever know, and all you will ever love will die. Then you will learn to love again, and those will die too. But you will remain.” 

Kassandra looked at her, the cocky expression wiped off her face and was replaced with one of pain and fear, “I...I can’t die?”

“You can, but the staff will always bring you back. It will be painful, but you will not succumb to the effects of time as those around you will. But you will learn to love again and you will learn to mourn.” The Isu spoke before fading from sight. 

Kassandra let out a ragged breath that she had been holding the whole time Aletheia spoke. She felt a pain in her chest as she came to the realisation that her journey had been for nothing. No matter how hard she had worked to save her family, she was destined to lose them either way due to some cruel twist of fate. 

_ A dark-haired woman walked through the crumbling halls of the ancient tomb, a handheld light only illuminating a few meters in front of her as she cautiously dodged the rusted floor spikes. Brushing of the centuries of dust, a glowing symbol of three stars illuminated from the darkness. _

_ “I’ve found the first symbol, it is part of a constellation.” The woman spoke seemingly to no one. _

_ “That’s great Layla!” Another voice echoed through the room, coming from a small device on the woman’s belt, “You need to return to the Altair two, our signals keep getting hijacked. It looks like an Abstergo algorithm…” _

_ “Got it, I’ll be right up,” Layla spoke as she hastily copied the symbol in a notebook. _

☤

They sailed to Attica on warm winds. Once docked in port, Kassandra headed into the wilderness with Phobos. She came to the grand entryway of Eteokles’ tomb and saw the familiar figure of Aletheia standing there, illuminating the darkness of the tomb. 

“Keeper, you found the tomb of Eteokles, the mighty king of Thebes. The Heir may now search these old halls for the symbol she seeks.” Aletheia spoke, looking down at Kassandra. 

The Keeper gave her a nod, “what can you tell me about this Heir? You say I am going to meet her but yet she already knows who I am. How?” 

“The Heir knows much, every step you take will bring you down a long road to meet her. Standing here, you assist her in her quest.” 

Kassandra rubbed her temples in frustration. “I...how?”

Aletheia bent down to look her in the eyes, her hollow greyish eyes boring into Kassandra’s golden-amber ones.

“You do not have all the answers, neither does the Heir. What you cannot show her, Deimos will.”

“His name is Alexios,” She snarled at the woman, “How does the Heir know about my brother?”

“In time she will know and she will discover what to do,” Aletheia spoke before fading once again.

_ Layla walked through the old halls, marvelling at how well preserved the tomb was. Voices came through the device at the woman's hip. One voice, Victoria, was filled with worry. Radio interference and temporal discrepancies within the animus device. Another pair of voices joked about how well the tomb was preserved, Layla joked with them, _

_ “Let’s wait till I’m out of here to discuss well-preserved bodies.” _

_ She continued to walk through, her light casing a bluish hue onto the walls of the room she just stepped into.  _

_ “I found it, it's another part of a constellation!” She took out her notebook and sketched down the symbol. _

_ “Great! Come back to the ship so we can start to see if these two have any correlation.” Alannah spoke, the comm crackling with static. _

_ “The interloper is listening…” Aletheia’s voice resonating through the empty halls, the sound originating from the golden bracelet around Layla's wrist _

_ “Who…?” _

_ Layla tapped on the comm device in her ear, “Altair two, can you read me?” _

_ “We can, but you're breaking up, I think the staff is interrupting our system. _ _  
_ _ Layla sighed at the other voice, “I'm going back in, I need to find the last of the symbols…” _

_ “Layla, as your doctor and your friend, I can't let you do that. The Animus is unstable and your vitals are all over the place.” _

_ “The staff makes me immortal Victoria. I'm going back in.” _

☤

Kassandra trekked across the scorched plains of Boeotia. The sun was high in the sky when she reached Orion's tomb. As always, Aletheia stood in the entryway, her translucent body shimmering with light. 

“Keeper, the tomb of Orion awaits the Heir.” Her hollow voice echoed around the chamber. “Inside she will see where life grows from a dead place.”

“Life from a tomb, if I hadn't seen the staff work...I wouldn't believe it.”

Aletheia clasped her hands together, “The Heir’s task is to bring life where there was once death.” Aletheia gestured to Kassandra, “your duty is to endure loss and death for centuries. Close your eyes Keeper, picture one you love dearly.” Aletheia watched her closely. “You will never see them again, what would you tell them?”

Kassandra thought of Phoibe, precious Phoibe that had her life torn away too soon.

“I... It's hard for me to apologize, but I would say I'm sorry... for everything I failed to do. For everything, I failed to be. I’d tell them to be strong...and that eventually, we'd be together again...” Kassandra felt her breath hitch and cheeks become wet with tears as she spoke.

“Remember that answer Keeper and the pain that comes along with it.” 

“You don't have to tell me Aletheia, I will always remember and I will always keep.” The last word was laced with bitterness and anger. 

_ The Heir descended into the tomb, lush greenery was bursting through the floor, climbing up the walls in an attempt to reach the outside world. Layla walked through the lower levels of the tomb, water splashes breaking the unsettling silence.  _

_ “Layla...we've found the source of the interference. It's not Isu.” Alannah spoke through the comm. _

_ “Who, or what, do you think it is?” _

_ “It's definitely an Abstergo hack, we are working on setting up a new channel. Get the symbol and get back to the ship. I have no idea who's on our trail.” Alannah said, her voice filled with worry. The comms crackled once more before leaving Layla in silence. She continued moving through the tomb, pushing foliage out of the way and wading through ankle-deep water until she emerged into an open room with a deep hole in the floor. Being cautious, she moved around the hole and to the opposite side where a golden symbol was. Once again it was a part of a constellation. Quickly, Layla copied the symbol down into her notebook.  _

_ “The order is locked in Deimos’ mind…” Aletheia’s voice echoed and sent a chill up Layla's spine. She grabbed her light and notebook, hurrying out of the tomb and to the blinding light of the surface. _

☤

_ “You are not going in using Deimos’ DNA.” Victoria stood across from Layla, between them was a table, papers scattered across it. On top of all the papers lay a sword. Over the centuries it had worn dull but the Isu metal shone as bright as it had in ancient Greece. The Sword of Damokles had been found on a previous mission in Sparta. There was nothing left of Alexios’s corpse but the DNA on the blade had remained.  _

_ “I have to, it's the only way we are opening that seal!” Layla spoke with fury in her voice, the staff amplifying the rage within her. _

_ Kiyoshi looked at them, “we can come to an agreement. We can monitor her closely, if her vitals start to destabilize, we pull her out. The memory file we pulled is only about five minutes in length. What could go wrong?”  _

_ “A lot Kiyoshi, a lot can go wrong in five minutes.” Victoria scolded, glaring at the ex-yakuza who gave a shrug in response. _

_ Layla looked at the two, “Vic, we need to do this...if we don't solve this before the templars...well, I don't want to think what will happen.” _

_ Victoria looked down at the blade and then up at Layla, “Five minutes in there and then I’m pulling you out.” She looked at her, worry painted on her face. She had seen the bleeding effect destroy those who had connected with the least violent of assassins. Layla reliving the memories of a maniacal brainwashed man with more than just a god complex would be detrimental.  _

☤

Deimos walked to Phidias workshop, malice and anger in her stride. The cult wanted him to get the order of the strange symbols The Ghost had seen in the pyramid. He stepped inside the sculptors’ workshop, moving with precision. He snuck up behind him, grabbing his head before slamming it against the sculptor's current creation. He cried out in pain, struggling to move, attempting to escape his attacker. Deimos stalked after him, grabbing the chisel as he walked past a workbench. 

“W..who are you?” Phidias stuttered, blood on his forehead and shaking with fear,

“The symbols, tell me about the symbols!” The demigod growled at the sculptor, the light reflecting off his golden armour, making him look like Ares in the flesh. 

“Itira...korgath...metin....that's all I know.” 

“What does it mean!”

The sculptor held his hands up in fear, “please...I don't know.”

Deimos growled, gripping the chisel in his hand, anger slowly boiled over. “We do this the hard way then.” He moved towards him, landing a heavy punch in his stomach. The sculptor stumbled back, landing on a slab of marble. Deimos charged forward, gripping the chisel before stabbing it through the sculptor's hand, pinning him to the rock. Deimos smirked as Phidias screamed in pain. 

_ “Layla! What's happening in there? Your heart rate is climbing and so is your body temp.” Victoria called into the animus comm. _

Phidias cowered beneath the demigod, “Itira, korgath, metin….that's all I know, please you have to believe me.”

“Time to break your other hand...answer me!” Deimos yelled, pulling the chisel free before driving it into the sculptors other hand. He cracked his knuckles, gripping the sculptor by the neck, landing punch after punch. 

“Tell me!” Deimos screamed, his eyes burning with rage as his knuckles became wet with hot blood.

Phidias gasped in what air he could before speaking his last words, 

“Itira...korgath...Metin…”

_ Victoria rushed forward to Layla as she was pulled out of the animus. “Layla, Layla are you okay?” Victoria shone the small torch in her eyes, making sure she was responsive.  _

_ “I have it… I know how to get into Atlantis…” Layla muttered, her hands were shaking, as was her whole body. _

_ “Forget Atlantis. What happened there?” Victoria looked at her, worry in her eyes.  _

_ “Nothing Vic, I'm fine...tell Kiyoshi to head to Santorini. We have what we need.” Layla spoke, looking at her team. _

☤

Kassandra clenched her hand into a fist, cut stinging as the doors of the great seal opened. She stepped through the doors, gazing up at the tall ceiling of the grand throne room. In the centre of the flooded room, stood Aletheia. 

“Welcome Keeper, you have entered the great throne room of Atlantis. Your blood is connected with that of my people, the Isu.” Her voice echoed around the throne room, gesturing to the grand space before focusing back onto Kassandra. “The heir also makes her way into the throne room.”

Kassandra looked around at each of the thrones. They were made from the same blue-black stone as the ruins shed had explored over the years. The room gave that same prickling sensation as her spear, and now the Staff. “If this room is for the heir, what am I doing here?”

“This is where you shall begin your training. These thrones were once just that, thrones. But now they act as data caches, holding my simulations, my memories. I've constructed them so you can learn the key lessons you need to learn in order for you to fulfil your role as the Keeper. The only way to carry the Staff's weight is to find the strength to wield it. You will find this strength in Elysium, the underworld awaits you, Keeper.”

“The...what? I'm alive, you said I cannot die so how am I meant to enter the underworld.” Kassandra spoke, confusion in her voice. The thought crossed her mind that Aletheia could kill her, but then again, she needed Kassandra.

“These portals, embedded in the thrones, work as simulations for you to experience my memories. This may not make sense yet but in time it will.” Aletheia stepped closer to Kassandra, “in Elysium, you will find artifacts called Keepers Insights. Unlock them using the Staff and you will gain the strength to wield the staff. The portal awaits, Keeper.” Aletheia’s shade-like body faded away, leaving Kassandra in the throne room alone with only the sound of rushing water.

Kassandra exhaled, looking up at the throne and the wavering light on it. With her head held high, she walked up the crumbling stairs to the portal. She reached out to touch the blue light, nothing happened to her hand. She took a deep breath, muttering to herself the words of a lost friend, 

“Chin up Spartan, easy does not exist.” 

With that, she stepped through the portal, vision fading to black and the world going silent.

☤


End file.
